A New Kind of Tournament
by AKA PsychicGirl
Summary: Three schools arrive at Hogwarts to compete in a deadly tournament that hasn't been hosted in centuries. But why does Harry keep getting a sense of danger from the Japanese school? And will Harry survive the Tasks himself? YYH/HP crossover because Yu Yu Hakusho needs another deadly tournament
1. The Arrival

A New Kind of Tournament

By: PsychicGirl

A/N: I'm posting this new story even though I already have another incomplete one, because this one would not leave me alone. This story kind of hijacked my brain and I need it to leave me alone so that I can finish the other story I started posting. Anyway, I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter crossovers lately and it surprised me how few people had used the Triwizard Tournament in a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I mean, what would Yu Yu Hakusho be if it didn't include a deadly tournament?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I wouldn't want to. I love the characters the owners created and I simply want to play with them for a while.

Chapter 1

"So when do you think the other schools will arrive?" a red-headed boy asked his friends.

"Honestly, Ron," replied the girl standing next to him, "have patience. Dumbledore said they would be arriving shortly. I can't imagine that transporting an entire school to an obscure part of Scotland would be easy."

"But, Hermione," whined Ron, "I'm cold. And the feast was delayed."

"Hermione's right," said another of Ron's friends, this one being a boy with black hair and a lightning-shaped scar. "They will be here soon, and then we can go inside and eat."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right, Harry- hey! What's that in the lake?"

The rest of the crowd standing outside started to shout too, as a giant ship arose from the center of the lake.

"Won't they get attacked by a giant squid?" a boy asked.

"No, stupid. I'm sure if they were going to, it would have already happened by now." replied a young girl.

The ship finally emerged in its entirety and a dozen students found their way to land led by a tall man with graying hair and a beard to match.

"Oh! Wow, Harry. It's Victor Krum!" exclaimed Ron, pointing to a particularly bored-looking student.

"Boys," sighed Hermione, "I will never understand your fascination with all things Qudditch."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "Come on, Hermione. You saw him at the World Cup. Even you have to admit that he was amazing."

Hermione was saved from having to defend herself when the bearded man approached the crowd.

"Dumbledore!" the man exclaimed as he approached the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Karkaroff," Dumbledore returned. "How are you, my friend?"

"I am well, Dumbledore and I hope you have a good feast prepared as my students are in need of good nourishment after our long journey."

"Certainly. Just as soon as the other schools arrive. Ah! I think that Beauxbatons is coming in now." Dumbledore said as he turned to look toward the skies.

Sure enough, a large shape was quickly approaching the grounds.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. "It looks like some kind of...floating house."

She wasn't too far off as, pulled by several gigantic palominos, a powder-blue carriage landed roughly on the grass, sending several students and teachers scattering for cover. However, what really stunned the crowd was the person getting out of the compartment. Stepping down from the horse-drawn monstrosity was the biggest woman Harry and his friends have ever seen.

Ron nudged his friends. "Blimey Harry, I didn't think they made people that big after Hagrid."

"Ron, don't be insensitive!" hissed Hermione, shooting him a scathing look.

"Dumbly-dore!" the woman said with a heavy French accent. Her students, all of whom seemed to be female, had finally exited the compartment and were shivering while huddled close together behind their headmistress.

"Ah. Madame Maxime. You are looking lovely as always." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"As are you Dumbly-dore," said the giant woman as she moved to embrace the headmaster. "My girls are very cold and hungry. May we please go into the castle now?"  
"Not quite yet, Madame. Another school has yet to arrive."

A wave of confusion washed over the crowd.

"Another school?" wondered Hermione.

Karkaroff stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this, Albus? I was told there were only three competing schools."

Dumbledore just smiled. "Yes, well, the last school was a bit of a last minute addition. However, I am well acquainted with the headmistress and she assured me that her students would make an interesting addition in this competition, especially considering they specialize in wandless magic."

Everyone was shocked. A school that specialized in wandless magic? That wasn't possible. Wandless magic could only be mastered after years of study and training and certainly couldn't be taught to children who hadn't yet mastered the use of a wand.

"Hey! Look up there!" A loud screech shattered the confused chatter of the gathered schools.

"Whoa! What is that?" Ron asked.

"This must be the last school." Dumbledore said.

The shape in the sky was even more massive than the powder-blue carriage and it was an even deeper blue in color. It also appeared to be one gigantic living creature.

"Look out!" People scrambled out of the way as the thing finally landed revealing itself to be a huge blue bird with a thick black mane.

Three people were waving at them from on top of the bird, further stunning the crowd. People were actually riding that thing?

The first to jump off the blue beast was a boy with the longest wild black hair anyone had seen that ran down to his waist. He probably would have been mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for the fact that he was extremely muscular and had a type of cocky arrogance that couldn't be anything other than male. He shouted something in a decidedly Asian language at the people remaining on the bird and received a shout of annoyance back.

The source of the annoyed reply slid down to the ground and then moved to help the last person off the bird. The first was a fairly unattractive male with bright orange hair and a thug-like appearance. However, he confused his image when he carefully escorted the last member of the weird crew gently down, revealing a beautiful young lady with mint-green hair and red eyes.

"That can't be natural," mumbled Hermione, annoyed by the fact that the green-haired girl was gaining more male attention than the French girls even managed to attract.

A wave of cold wind rushed over the grounds and two more people appeared out of nowhere. The first was a young man who seemed to arrive in a flurry of snow that was out of character for this early in the year, and the second floated on a gust of wind and remained hovering with his legs crossed to the crowd's continued amazement. Was there no end to these impressive displays of power?

Another two people materialized, and yes, materialized was the word for one minute there was no one there and the next there was a short man with tall black hair - and was that a sword?- and an elderly woman with faded pink hair.

"Genkai!" exclaimed Dumbledore, which was apparently the elderly woman's name as she stepped forward and tilted her head in acknowledgement. "That was quite the exciting entrance. Are these all of your students?"

Genkai shook her head. "No. There are three more, but I can feel them coming now."

Harry looked confused. What did she mean by 'feel them?' Just then, there was a crashing sound from the forest and three students emerged...covered in guts?

"Sorry, Master Genkai," said one of the splattered students with red hair, although there was a possibility that the color could just be from the blood drenching the newcomers. "We ran into a bit of spider trouble."

"Trouble?" laughed another equally messy student, although he looked much too old to still be in school, "More like a right good warm-up, that was. Much better welcome that I expected."

"Yeah," exclaimed the final student who looked to be a small child and was clinging to the too-old student's back. "That was tons of fun! Chuu smashed dozens of those things!"

"Hn." This sound came from the short boy with the tall hair. "I'm assuming you left a few for the rest of us to play with?"

"Naturally." replied the red-haired (?) one with a smirk.

Genkai snorted. "If you idiots are done having fun, I'm sure some of us would like to go inside and eat." She then turned back to Dumbledore. "Albus, these are my students. The one with the long black hair is my apprentice, Yusuke. The giant blue bird is his. The orange-haired fool is Kuwabara and the girl next to him is Yukina. The icy boy with green-hair is Touya and the floating one is Jin. Hiei is the midget next to me. The splattered ones are Kurama, with the red-hair and Rinku, the child. The one he is clinging to is Chuu, our team sponsor."

The boy now identified as Yusuke laughed. "Ha! More like Chuu needs a sponsor!"

Chuu growled. "Oi! What was that? Come over here and say that to my face! I'll make you regret it!"

"Yeah, you and what alcohol?" Yusuke spat back.

"Why you!"

Both bickering boys were sent flying as Genkai kicked them both in a move that most of the audience had trouble following.

"Hey, idiots! Knock it off! You can kill each other later. You are holding up the feast with your pointless whining."

"Yeah, yeah." grumbled Yusuke. "Let's just go inside already."

"An excellent decision, my dear boy." Dumbledore chuckled. He turned to the three gore-covered boys and pointed his wand at them. Immediately, every single one of the strange students tensed as if prepared for an attack.

"Relax," placated Dumbledore. "I'm merely going to clean them up." With a wave of the headmaster's wand, the boys were cleaned, leaving no evidence of the earlier carnage.

"Now, let us all proceed to the Great Hall for the welcome feast!" With a dramatic swirl of robes, Dumbledore started to make his way inside leaving a confused and awe-struck crowd to catch up.

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to see more? Reviews help me know what I need to do better.


	2. The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your favorites and reviews so far. I didn't actually expect much from this story, so I'm really happy people are liking it. Also, don't expect quick updates like this all the time. I just happened to already have half of this written when I posted the first chapter. Oh, and I probably should have mentioned that this story is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Hermione, Harry, and Ron trudged after the rest of the crowd toward the school, deep in discussion about what they just witnessed. The other schools had long since entered the castle and the trio was dragging further and further behind in an effort to remain unheard by eavesdroppers.

"Did you see the way most of them just appeared out of thin air?" Hermione asked the two boys. "There is no possible way to apparate on the grounds, so how did they get here so fast? And how can the group be so casual about several of their schoolmates showing up covered in blood? They acted like it was a normal occurrence!" Her head was still spinning with the seemingly impossible behavior from the last foreign school.

Ron snorted, "Did you hear how that Hiei kid asked if there was any left to play with? He's bloody mad if he thinks what they were doing was playing. More like fighting for their life. I mean, they said they ran into spiders." Ron shuddered, clearly recalling when he and Harry had run into the Forbidden Forest's version of arachnids.

"Guys, I think that group might be dangerous," Harry finally spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, shooting his friend a concerned look. Harry usually had a good sense of danger, especially when it concerned You-Know-Who.

"I dunno. It's just a feeling I got from them, especially from the one with long black hair. Like an intense power waiting to escape."

"But," Hermione started in a low voice, eyes darting around for any possible listeners, "your scar doesn't hurt does it?"

"No. It's not that." Harry said, rubbing his forehead self-consciously, "But I do feel something. It's like my hair stands on end and I get the strong urge to run away."

"You would do well to heed that warning."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shrieked and spun around to face a very amused-looking Genkai.

"Blimey," breathed Ron, "Where did you come from?"

"From behind you." Genkai replied. "Now hurry up. The feast has already begun and you three are the only ones not in the Great Hall."

The three teens glanced around to find that indeed they were the only ones still left on the grounds.

Hermione turned to apologize. "Sorry, Professor Genkai. We were just-" Genkai was gone.

"Umm, guys," Harry said, "Did you see her leave?"

"Nope." Ron replied.

"I'm definitely checking the library about this." Hermione chimed in.

The two boys groaned.

Inside the castle, the feast was well underway. Each visiting school had picked a house to sit with for the duration of their stay. They would also be staying in that house's dorm at night.

Durmstrang had picked Slytherin and Beauxbatons had fluttered over to the Ravenclaw house, leaving the Japanese students to decide between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. After much discussion it was agreed that they would go with Gryffindor. Sort of.

Actually, while everyone else was bickering about it, Hiei glanced at the Hufflepuffs' welcoming faces and kind eyes and immediately walked to the Gryffindor table, leaving everyone else to follow.

Eventually, the foreigners all settled at their chosen house tables and were enjoying a good meal while getting to know some of the Hogwarts students. Currently, Kuwabara was trying to find out more about the wizarding world, much to the amusement of the rest of his group.

"So, what's with all the moving pictures and floating stuff everywhere?" asked Kuwabara asked to a mischievous pair of red-headed twins. "Doesn't that kind of freak people out when they visit?"

"Well, yeah at first," replied on twin whose name was either Fred or George.

"But only if they were raised by muggles," added the second brother.

"Umm, what's a muggle?" Kuwabara asked. "Is that some kind of coffee cup or something?"

Yusuke, who was listening in on the conversation, laughed. "No, stupid. It's obviously a type of lifestyle. Like Vegetarian or Pacifist."

"Nuh-uh. You're the idiot, Urameshi. Pacifiers don't count as a type of lifestyle! Well, unless we are talking about Koenma. But even then, why would that matter?"

"Pacifist, dumbass, not Pacifier!" Yusuke shouted back.

"I'll show you Pacifist!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped up from the table and launched himself at Yusuke and started wrestling with him between the house tables.

A few feet away Kurama sighed. He was having an informative conversation with a Ms. Angelina Johnson on a sport called Quidditch. "Hiei." he said.

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still at it and it was starting to draw attention from the teachers as well as the students. However, before an adult could intervene, there was a blur of black and the two brawling teens found themselves being restrained by a short angry-looking boy with tall hair.

"Fools," said Hiei. "Sit down. You are attracting attention."

Yusuke and Kuwabara finally glanced around and realized that they had indeed attracted the gaze of most of the Great Hall, and it was not the positive kind of attention if the scowls from a few of the professors were any indication.

Yusuke rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Hiei. I guess I forgot where we were."

"Yeah, sorry Hiei." Kuwabara said guiltily.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Hiei turned and walked toward where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting and took a seat as well, most likely to keep an eye out for any further violence. Somehow, this was seen as an invitation for the rest of the team to congregate in that area because soon, all the remaining seats around him were taken up by the Spirit world team.

Yusuke sighed and walked back to finish the conversation he and Kuwabara were having with the twins.

Urameshi addressed Fred and George, "Sorry about that. Kuwabara and I needed to have a discussion about some things."

Both brothers stared at him incredulously. "If that's your idea of a discussion," stated one, "then I don't want to see you get into an argument."

"No. You don't," said Chuu, who refused to go sit with the rest of the adults because 'they didn't have booze either so why would he go sit with a bunch of stuffy teachers when all the fun's with Urameshi.'

"Yeah." said Jin. "His idea of a fight may be fun, but the stakes are a might too high for you lot."

"Umm. Ok, then," Fred said.

"We'll take your word for it." said George.

Touya snorted. These humans had no idea what a real fight was like. A pity. It seemed as though it was going to be tough to get a work-out this year. Maybe Kurama or Jin would spar with him later.

"So, what were you talking about before the fight broke out?" Kurama asked the twins, who were still trying to process what they just witnessed.

"Oh," said George. "We were just telling...Um..."

"Kuwabara," Fred supplied helpfully.

"Right. Thank you, brother."

"No problem, brother. Anyway, we were just telling Kuwabara that the moving pictures only freak out people that were raised by muggles." Fred continued.

"Which are non-magical people," George finished.

Yusuke chuckled. "Guess I was closer in my guess than Kuwabara was."

"Shut up, Urameshi."

Hiei slammed their heads into the table. "Both of you, be quiet."

"I see," said Kurama attempting to draw the attention back to the conversation and away from the two teenagers who were now mumbling curses and glaring at the smug fire demon. "So, I would be one of the only ones in this group."

"Really?" the twins echoed.

"Yes. Well, Kuwabara could be considered this also. And Yusuke. However, Yusuke can hardly be considered raised by anyone except perhaps Genkai."

Yusuke smirked. He had long since come to terms with his messed up childhood.

Kurama continued, "And everyone else either had no parents or grew up in a magical environment." He left out the fact that the magical environment was not, of course, a community of wizards and witches. Instead it referred to either Spirit World or the Makai, also known as the 'Demon World.'

"Wow." said George. "Having no family must suck."

Yukina spoke up, having been listening with quiet interest up until this point, "Not really. Genkai has given us all a place to come back to. She is a very kind and generous woman. And we all consider each other to be a type of family."

The rest of the Japanese students all nodded in agreement. Their family was a type of mutual respect and understanding rather than one of blood. Hell, most of them weren't even the same species, let alone the same bloodline.

Yusuke looked out around the Hall. "Speaking of which, where is grandma? She's not with the rest of the teachers."

"Hey," said Fred, "Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't back either."

"Who are they?" wondered Rinku as he idly played with one of his yo-yo's.

"Oh them. They are famous." George said.

Fred snorted, "More like infamous."

"They manage to get into more trouble than we do."

"And we actually try!" the twins said in sync.

"Anyway," Fred continued, "Ron is our younger brother. He is best friends with Harry Potter-"

"You know, the boy-who-lived-"

The foreigners didn't know, but they figured they would find out eventually.

"Yeah, him, and then there's Hermione who is one of the smartest girls in the whole school."

"One of?" George scoffed. "She is the smartest. Even smarter than the Ravenclaws."

Just then, the doors banged open to reveal the three children in question. They slowly made their way over to the Gryffindor table, pointedly ignoring the many stares from curious students. The twins, seeing their chance to ruffle their little brother and his friends, jumped up from their seats to grab the trio and lead them over to when the Spirit World team had gathered.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara was laughing as Yusuke was trying unsuccessfully to keep his long mane of hair from dragging in his food.

"Ugh." whined Yusuke, "remind me again why the hell I decided to keep my hair this long?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I just figured you were too lazy to cut it."

Yusuke grunted in response. That was indeed part of the reason. However, there was also a more practical explanation.

As Genkai had once put it: 'If you can't do simple everyday tasks without your hair getting in the way, how in the hell do you expect to fight without accidentally strangling yourself?' She then proceeded to launch a series of attacks at him to prove exactly why he needed to adapt to his demon form's extreme hair-growth. There may have been hair pulling involved.

Wincing at the memory, Yusuke decided to focus on the three teens that had approached the Japanese group.

"Yo," Yusuke greeted.

The black-haired one, Harry, stared at him with wide eye and not a small amount of confusion. "Hello," he mumbled back. Another weird look was directed at the foreigners, almost as if Harry was looking through them instead of at them.

"Umm, is there something on my face? Because if there is, it's probably Kuwabara's fault."

"Hey!"

Harry blinked dazedly. "Er, no. It's just that you guys feel...different."

The entirety of the Spirit World team stiffened. Surely the boy couldn't feel their demon energy, could he?

The group was saved from responding as a hush descended in the Hall and Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome, guests and students. Now that we are all fed and properly acquainted, I would like to make some formal introductions. I would ask you all to give a warm welcome to Madame Maxime and her students from Beauxbatons Academy in France." Dumbledore gestured to the large woman sitting a few seats away from him.

A round of applause broke out, especially from the male population.

"And Mr. Karkaroff and his students from Durmstrang Academy." The man with the graying beard gave a stiff nod.

Another round of applause this time more concentrated in the female population along with a few fan-girlish shrieks ('Victor Krum! Oh my gosh, do you think he will sign my broom?')

"And finally, Master Genkai and her pupils from the Rekai School of Magic and Martial Arts in Japan."

The applause that followed was much louder than the previous rounds as everyone was still excited over the school's amazing entrances.

'A martial arts school? Why would a martial arts school study magic?' wondered Hermione.

When the clapping had finally ceased, Dumbledore spoke again, "Now then, I'm sure you are all excited to know how the Tournament Champions are being chosen. This," Dumbledore swished his hand as a beautiful glowing goblet with blue fire appeared in front of him, "is the Goblet of Fire."

Hiei snorted. 'Humans come up with the most creative names.'

"Only students who are 17 years or older may compete. This tournament is not for the faint of heart. All those who wish to be chosen should write their name on a piece of paper and throw it into the Goblet. You will have until midnight tomorrow to submit your names. The Champions shall be announced in two day's time. Good night to all and...Good luck." Dumbledore stood and left the Great Hall, leaving the goblet to glow invitingly inside a ring of magic that appeared as the headmaster departed.

"Alright." said Yusuke, rubbing his hands together. "Who all is going to enter their name in the 'gobble-thingy?'"

Kurama cleared his throat. "It's a goblet, Yusuke, and I will enter my name. I'm assuming you, Hiei and Kuwabara will as well."

"Yup." Yusuke nodded and turned toward the remaining members of Team Rekai. "What about you guys? Jin, Touya. Are you going to enter?"

"Of course," spoke Touya as the room dropped a few degrees in temperature. "You didn't honestly think I would pass up on an opportunity to win, did you?"

Jin laughed and an invisible breeze ruffled his hair. "You wouldn't be the ice-man I know if you did." Touya glared at the nickname. "I'll be enterin' my name o' course. Wouldn't wanna miss the excitement. I hear there be dragons to fight in one o' the tasks. I hope so. Haven't met a dragon, yet. I hear they got a fierce temper. Now tha' would be a right good match."

It was Hiei's turn to chuckle as he recalled his own experience with the so-called Ice Dragon of Maze Castle. "Trust me, they're overrated."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at these people as they listened to them discuss who was competing. Were they insane? How could anyone look forward to fighting a dragon? They must have a death wish.

"Alright, Alright. So who else wants to compete." asked Yusuke. "Chuu, you can't because you aren't technically a student." Chuu let out a disappointed sigh. "Rinku, you are too young-"

"I am not!" Rinku protested.

Chuu stepped in before the boy could throw a fit. "Aww, just let them have their fun, lass. There'll be other tournaments to fight in. Promise. After this is over, we can go walk the alleys of London. Then me and you can have all the fights we want."

Rinku pouted and twisted two of his yo-yo's viciously together in a spiral. "I guess."

Yusuke sighed and pushed back his too-long hair out of his face. 'Stupid demon-form with its stupid hair style.'

"Ok, so that just leaves Yukina." Yusuke turned to face the koorime. "Are you going to put your name in?"

Hiei tensed in protectiveness, but it was unfounded as Yukina simply shook her head. "No, I don't like to hurt people. You guys can have your fun. Besides, if Kazuma gets chosen, I want to cheer him on."

"Oh, Yukina!" bellowed Kuwabara, causing the surrounding Gryffindors to cringe, "Don't worry, baby. I will get out there and kill a thousand dragons as long as you are watching."

The Spirit World team rolled their eyes at the dramatic display, having long grown used to the strange relationship between the red-haired teen and the koorime. Well, actually that wasn't true. Hiei wasn't used to it, but he tolerated it because his sister seemed to like the oaf and Kuwabara offered his sister further protection than he could provide on his own. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Ever.

Yusuke stood up and stretched. "Alright. Let's go put in our names and get some shut-eye. I have a feeling the old hag is going to want to train extra early tomorrow and I have no desire to get punched out of a tower before breakfast." He turned and stalked off to go submit his name.

Ron turned to the foreigners. "What did he mean 'getting punched out of a tower?'"

Chuu laughed. "Don't worry, lad. He's had a lot worse. His head is hard enough that it probably wouldn't even wake him up." Chuu rose from the table, with Rinku clinging to his shoulders like a monkey, and wandered over to where Urameshi was throwing his paper into the Goblet.

Ron laughed. "He's joking, right?"

The Rekai team glanced at each other and then at the trio of teens. Then they all got up without a word and walked toward the Goblet as well.

Hermione patted Ron on the back. "I'm sure they were kidding. I mean, you wouldn't be human if you could survive a fall like that."

"Yeah," mumbled Harry, staring once again at the Japanese students. 'Not human, indeed.'

A/N: I promise, next chapter will have the real reason that Yusuke and friends are at Hogwarts, but I kind of wanted to get them interacting with the school before I did the whole explanation/flashback thing. Anyway, review and let me know if they people are in character or not. I ended up using a lot more characters in this story than I thought I would and it's kind of difficult to include them all without feeling forced. I also wasn't quite sure about Chuu's and Jin's accents, but I figure less is more with writing accents and dialects. Hopefully I pulled it off.

Ok. I'm done with my super-long Author's note now.


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3

Yusuke finally lay spread on his bed in Gryffindor tower after a long day. Jet lag was a bitch.

After the feast, the group had been lead to the Common Room by the house prefects and shown to their rooms. The boys would be getting their own rooms with Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in one room and Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin in another. Yukina would be staying with a few of the younger students because she was the only girl in the bunch. Hiei was concerned, of course, but he would probably end up sleeping in her windowsill at some point anyway since he didn't exactly believe in beds.

As he stared up at the ceiling listening to the other occupants in his room set up defenses for their semi-permanent residence for the next few months, except for Kuwabara who was snoring loudly, Yusuke thought back to how they ended up in this strange culture, in another stupid tournament, the first place:

_Yusuke hopped up the stairs to Genkai's temple, having long since gotten used to the insane amount of stairs. Well, hopped isn't the right word. He wasn't joyful or even happy as the word might suggest. He was just bored._

_Ever since he got back from his year-long stint in the Makai, Yusuke hadn't found a single decent opponent. Sure, Kurama and Hiei were good sparring partners, but Hiei had been spending more and more time in the Makai working for Mukuro and Kurama had been focusing more and more on his studies in university._

_Yusuke wasn't exactly "hopping" so much as vibrating with unused energy. It was actually a pretty unpleasant experience. He was on his way to Genkai's to see if she had any training he could do that would siphon some of this excess energy off. Otherwise, he might literally explode...which would suck because he had enough energy to vaporize most of the weaker demons just by being in their presence, never mind if he actually exploded and...Ugh! Even Yusuke's thoughts had become hyper-focused and rambling. Please, please, please let there be something for him to do!_

_Yusuke stopped in front of the temple long enough to kick off his shoes before throwing open the sliding panel and stopping dead. You know that phrase 'Be careful what you wish for?' He really needed to be more specific in his wishes._

_Koenma stood in the middle of the temple conversing with Genkai in his teenage form which he had taken to permanently residing in after the Sensui disaster. This could only mean one thing: a new mission._

_Well, he better not stall this longer than he had to._

_"Yo, Koenma. I didn't really think you would be coming to us with another mission after the whole 'my-dad-wants-you-dead-and-you're-a-danger-to-society' incident."_

_Koenma had the decency to at least look a little sheepish at that remark. He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, this is a special kind of mission that I can't send my new detective on."_

_Yusuke surveyed the Jr. God with wary expression. "What kind of 'special?'"_

_Koenma sighed. "For one, it's not in Japan. It's in England."_

_"That's a new one." Yusuke supplied._

_"Yes. And also, it involves undercover work as teenagers."_

_Yusuke scoffed. "And you just happen to think of us as your resident 'Forever Young' dream-team? Sorry, but no thanks." He turned to leave and find something to kill._

_"There's a tournament involved!" Yusuke halted._

_"Continue."_

_"I've already talked to Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They said that they would consider participating." This didn't really mean much seeing as how the two demons and the human followed Yusuke's lead when it came to missions. If Yusuke didn't agree, the three would also back down. They wouldn't admit it, but they respected Yusuke as the leader of their rag-tag group, especially after he came into his demon lord status._

_Yusuke was growing impatient. "Get to the point. Why do you need us and why should I care?"_

_Again Koenma sighed. This mission was starting to seem like a bad idea. "The wizarding world is hosting a tournament that they haven't hosted in several centuries, because it was deemed too dangerous-"_

_"I'm sorry. Did you just say 'wizarding world?'" Yusuke interrupted._

_"Yusuke," Genkai spoke up, "after all you have seen is it really so hard to believe in magic? Now stop being an idiot and let Koenma explain what's going on. Or would you like to go into another mission half-cocked with no idea of what you are doing?"_

_"Thank you Genkai," Koenma nodded. She merely snorted in response._

_Koenma continued, "As I was saying, the wizarding world has decided to host a deadly tournament after over a century long hiatus._

_"The wizarding world has also been a rather touchy environment in the last fifty years after the rise and fall of someone named Lord Voldemort." This time, both Yusuke and Genkai huffed a small laugh. "Lately, the rumors have been saying that this Voldemort is still alive and is plotting to take out the person who almost killed him, who conveniently attends the school that's hosting the tournament._

_"What I need you to do is go in and pose as a school and enter the tournament yourself and investigate the motives behind re-establishing it."_

_"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said, "You want Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and I to go to a magic school in England and pose as students so we can fight in a tournament while also investigating if the tournament has anything to do with this 'Voldemort' person?"_

_"Basically, although only one of you will be selected to fight." Koenma responded._

_"But wait, how are we supposed to be students with only four of us? I mean, I may not have attended school for more than a few days, but I definitely remember there being more than four students per class."_

_As if in an answer to his question, there was a crashing noise and five people tumbled out from a side room and crashed to the floor. One of them looked up from the pile of people._

_"Urameshi!" _

_Yusuke groaned. The mass of people turned out to be Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei followed in after them, looking smug. Clearly, the group had been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Unfortunately, they utterly failed at it._

_"You can't be serious," Yusuke said to Koenma._

_Jin propped himself up on an elbow, still resting on the floor where he had fallen. "Now tha's no way to greet an old friend, Urameshi. Especially one tha's here to lend a helpin' hand."_

_Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You guys just want a chance to fight in another tournament, don't you?"_

_Touya rose gracefully and addressed Yusuke with the calm demeanor that should be present in someone who had just crash-landed in a pile of limbs. "Of course. You aren't the only one that's lamenting the lack of a good opponent."_

_Yusuke couldn't really argue with that._

_A small giggle brought the group's attention to Yukina who had just exited the same room everyone else had tumbled from, carrying a tray of tea for everyone._

_Kuwabara scrambled to his feet. "Oh, Yukina! You didn't have to make us all tea. You are so thoughtful!"_

_Chuu nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, love." Yukina blushed and turned away. Hiei not-so-subtly kicked Chuu in the shin while his sister wasn't looking. By this point, everyone had gotten off the floor to congregate around Koenma and Yusuke._

_The junior god cleared his throat to pull the attention back toward him. "Right, so, now that everyone is officially here, your cover is this: You guys are all students of Genkai at the Reikai School of Magic and Martial Arts." The group, minus Genkai, broke out into laughter at the ridiculous name. Koenma glared, "What do you want from me? I needed a cover that would cover your abilities and your fighting habits!"_

_Kurama addressed the god, still chuckling slightly. "Sorry, Koenma. It's just that some of us are still getting used to the idea of having 'magic' let alone the fact that we are supposedly attending a school for it."_

_"Hey!" said Rinku, climbing up to rest on Chuu's back. The little demon preferred to rest on high shelves or other such perches, but when none were available, he settled for riding piggy-back on his best friend. "What about Chuu? Isn't he a little old to be going to school?"_

_Koenma rubbed his neck. "Uh...I'm sure you will think of something."_

_The group glared, but Koenma just pretended to look the other way._

_Genkai coughed, "And how exactly do you expect these dimwits to speak English when most of them haven't even left Japan?" The Makai didn't count in this scenario, because most demons spoke Japanese anyway as Japan had the most weak points in the Kekai barrier between worlds._

_"Oh, right!" said Koenma as he reached into his pocket and drew out several pieces of paper and distributed them out to the gathered fighters._

_"Here. These are wards that will allow you to speak and understand English. All you have to do is lick it and stick it somewhere on your body, like a temporary tattoo. As long as it stays on your body and doesn't get damaged, you should be able to communicate with the native English speakers. Of course, you can still speak and understand Japanese, but you have to speak with the intention of it being in Japanese, rather than it coming instinctively."_

_Each of the group members took the paper and after much discussion, it was decided that the symbol would go on their chest over their hearts because it was a place that was instinctively protected while still remaining out of sight. The boys applied their wards right away, while Yukina took hers to apply it later in private._

_"Wow," said Yusuke, who was startled at the foreign sounds making their way out of his mouth with seemingly no thought. "Weird," he said in Japanese, reverting to his native tongue after a few attempts._

_Koenma clapped his hands together, "Well, I think I'm done here. I left Genkai with the location of the school. You will be staying on the grounds of the school for the duration of the tournament."_

_Yusuke whistled. "Free room and board? Nice. Reminds me already of good times."_

_Hiei scoffed. The Dark Tournament could hardly be considered good times._

_"One more thing, Yusuke." He turned toward the half-demon and before Yusuke had time to react, metal cuffs were strapped to his wrists, drawing them together like magnets._

_Yusuke groaned. "Not this again!"_

_"I'm sorry, Yusuke," Koenma said as he knelt down to fasten two more cuffs to the former-detective's ankles, "but you are just too strong to be left unchecked around a school full of children. Besides these are special cuffs. They limit both your demon and spirit energies. With these on, you will only be able to use about 40 percent of your power which is more than enough for this tournament, but not enough to be accidentally lethal."_

_Yusuke glowered at the teenage godling._

_"Don't look at me like that, Yusuke. Out of the group, you are the one with the least amount of control over your energy output."_

_"Obviously," muttered Hiei, earning himself a dirty look from Yusuke._

_Koenma continued, "Now, I've given Genkai the word to release your cuffs, but only after this mission is complete. Let me repeat: Under no circumstance are you to remove these cuffs. The wizarding world remains ignorant about demons and Spirit World needs it to stay that way."_

_"Yeah, yeah." grumbled Yusuke. He understood Koenma's reasoning, but that didn't mean that he had to like it._

_"Alright," Koenma addressed the group, "You will need to be at the school in one week. You may get there however you wish. In fact, I encourage a bit of showing off, as that will be expected from each of the schools, provided that it doesn't hurt any of the students or teachers. If you need me, contact Botan and she will deliver the message to me." With those final words, Koenma vanished, presumably to go hid from the insanely large amount of paperwork that always managed to accumulate while he was away from his office._

_Yusuke and the gang looked at the space where Koenma disappeared and then glanced at each other. Apparently they were going to England for yet another deadly tournament, this time with only one competitor. Well, at least they could finally have a decent fight, even if it was only with each other._

**A/N: So there you have it. Another chapter down. I didn't actually know how long Yusuke stayed in the Makai after the tournament, so I guessed it was around a year. If anyone knows how long he actually was there, let me know. Reviews are super helpful, even if it is just to tell me you love it or hate it. Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing so review let me know if I'm headed in the right direction or what I need to improve on. **

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
